


Untitled For Now

by AngelWithA9Mil (rdorman)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Michael isn't a massive douche, Alternate Universe, But only out of jealousy, But there are still a lot of dead angels, F/F, F/M, I can't tag worth a shit, I dunno man just read it, LGBTQ+ characters, Lucifer's a total dick, Not sure how that happened, Read the warnings yall, The demon's actually a good guy, all that good shit, angels/demons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdorman/pseuds/AngelWithA9Mil
Summary: The newest angel smiled broadly and it looked like the most beautiful sunrises I had ever made. She nodded again and her beautiful wings ruffled in happiness. "What am I to be called, Father?"My eyes began to fill with tears as I thought of my fallen children and I shut them quickly. I pushed away the knowledge of the future awaiting my newest child and opened my eyes again. I gazed into the face of the new hope of heaven, the newest dawn, before me and whispered, "Luciel. The Angel of Dawn and Hope. The new Morning Star."





	Untitled For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up to you all, this is not beta read. I need an editor. If anyone's interested, please let me know!!

     The new angel opened her eyes and they shone the brightest blue-white with her flaring grace.  Her orange waves swayed with an invisible wind that I knew would follow her everywhere. She looked around, absorbing her surroundings and flexing the brilliant white wings tipped in midnight black extending from her shoulder blades. Finally, her gaze landed on me, her grace settling to let the purest sapphire eyes pierce into mine.

     "Father..." her eyebrows drew together briefly. "Should I call you Father or Chuck?"

     I suppressed a smile. "Whichever you prefer, child."

     She nodded. "What is my purpose, Father?"

     "You are the Angel of Dawn and Hope."

     She nodded again, before her eyebrows drew together again. "There was another before me...my brother, Lucifer...I am to be his replacement?" She tilted her head and her eyes narrowed, reminding me of her brother, Castiel.

     "You are. You have been modeled after your brothers, Lucifer and Castiel, and your sister, Aniel."

     Her eyes remained narrowed, but they brightened at the mention of her family. My heart ached, knowing that she would likely never meet any of them. "What traits do I have of theirs, Father?"

     I smiled and began to list the traits, "Castiel's curiosity, leadership, modesty, and love of humanity. Aniel's desire to find and be true to who you are and her  love of learning. Lucifer's strength, ambition, power, and love of me. Most importantly, though, you have free will."

     She smiled broadly and it looked like the most beautiful sunrises I had ever made. She nodded again and her beautiful wings ruffled in happiness. "What am I to be called?"

     My eyes began to fill with tears as I thought of my fallen children and I shut them quickly. I pushed away the knowledge of the future awaiting my newest child and opened my eyes again. I gazed into the face of the new hope of heaven, the newest dawn, before me and whispered, "Luciel. The Angel of Dawn and Hope. The _new_ Morning Star."


End file.
